New World
by Moosegomoo
Summary: An abstract look at the mind of a participant in the beginning of Sword Art Online.


His feet touched this ground for the first time and a sense of pride filled his chest. Looking around, some would scoff and sneer at what they saw but, not him. He could feel the smooth edges of the stones used to pave the ground. He could see the worn walls of small stone buildings and the vibrant blue hue that the sky cast down. This is what he dreamed of. This is what he wanted.

He began to move through the streets with no particular place in mind, just absorbing the new surroundings. On either side of the street, open-air shops are set up in front of the houses. In between is a slew of people looking at the various wares and produce. He stops in front of a less populated shop just to browse. As he scanned through the large variety of fruits for sale the shopkeep approached him. "Is there anything here you'd like to buy?" He shook his head and explained he had no money to spend. "Well that's no good. Here, have this on the house." They held out a red fruit for him to take. Politely, he refused except the shopkeeper insisted. "Go ahead, it's fine. Just make sure you shop here when you've got the money." Eventually he gave in and accepted the fruit.

After leaving the shop he continued to wander around the town marveling at it's simplicity. At some point he found an outer gate and walked into the field beyond. He could hear rustling of the grass beneath his feet and breathed in the fresh air surrounding him. In the distance he can see a forests edge and in the foreground a sounder of boars grazing on grasses and flowers.

Taking a seat on the plants below, he lays flat to look up at the clear sky above. As he admired the vast emptiness above he noticed an emptiness in his stomach. Remembering the shopkeeper, he brought the fruit he was given to his lips and took a bite. It tasted like apple.

Suddenly he finds himself standing in the town with smooth stone streets, fair wooden buildings, and kind towns people. Despite this place being the same, he can tell something's different. An air of uncertainty rides the wind. The wind drags in clouds that block out the waning sky, staining the clouds red, and tainting the air with a dark red hue.

Uncertainty turns to panic when he sees a shrouded figure approaching. Any body it may possess is hidden under a hooded robe that matches the reddened sky. From the holes of the robe a black mist rolls across the smooth stone street. He tries to speak but the mist rushes through him. The taste of fear is too strong. The boy tries to run but his limbs are paralyzed and the figure moves closer. It begins to speak.

The more it speaks the less he wants to listen. The resonance of it's voice made him feel trapped. It's words remind him of that place he was. A city with streets of cement and tar. A city with metal structures scraping at the smoke filled sky used to hide greed and malice he noticed all too often.

Just as it came, the thing disappears, leaving the sky smeared with red.

His legs were so numb he nearly fell over. The screams were so loud he couldn't think straight. His stomach was churning; he nearly threw up.

This is all he ever he wanted. Now it's all he has.

Gradually he focused and straightened his back, blocked out the sounds, and swallowed the air. With a slow exhale he expelled most of the fear from his system.

This was the place of his dreams, so he must be able to wake up.

He turned and pulled himself towards the gate. Every step felt lighter than the last.

This is a new world; one of opportunity, power, and danger. To him, this was nothing new.

* * *

 **This is a story I had to write for school, so... yeah. I'm not too confident in this piece and am really just uploading it to prove I'm alive.**

 **To anyone who has read my mondaiji fic don't worry, Chapter 5 should be out sooner rather than later. Also, this isn't the SAO story I was talking about.**

 **All Reviews & stuff are welcome. Until my _actual_ SAO fic comes out-**

 **~Bai!**


End file.
